EL AMOR NO ES TAN SENCILLO
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: SPOILERS DE BREAKING DOWN. Es la historia de Jacob y Nessie. El amor no es tan sencillo tiene muchos problemas que superar para poder "vivir felices por siempre" casi siempre causados por ellos mismos.
1. Pensando

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE BREAKING DOWN.**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta es la historia de Nessie y Jacob. Se han mudado a Brasil para conocer mas de la naturaleza de los "hibridos".**

Pensando

Vivir con los chupasangre no es tan dificil como creia. Cuando me invitaron a venir a Brasil con ellos crei que iba a ser una odisea, simplemente todos me intentaron convencer: La primera vez Bella lo menciono y me negue rotundamente; luego Edward me intento convencer, como si el fuera a convencerme, estoy seguro que fue idea de Bella; luego fue la pequeña Alice, debo admitir que la duendecilla esa puede hacerte sentir culpable de decirle que no; Esme me sonrio y dio por contado que iria ¿como decirle "no" sin que se sienta ofendida?; pero al final me convencio la rubia cuando dio por sentado que no iria ¿como pudo creer que la dejaria estar con Nessie? no la pregunta es ¿creyo que dejaria a Nessie irse lejos de mi?. Y asi es como estoy sentado en el porche de la antigua casa restaurada de los Cullen, es grande, blanca y muy luminosa, si no fuera por el clima creeria que seguimos en Forks. Una persona normal podria decir que son muy normales mas que normales son perfectos en apariencia: la familia mas unida y cariñosa del mundo. Todo el mundo quisiera vivir asi, claro hasta que te enteras que son chupasangres no puedo creer que un licantropo accedio a vivir en una casa llena de vampiros. No es tan horrible, la mayoria del tiempo son muy faciles de ignorar claro solo tienes q olvidar la peste, pero no esta "tan" mal, bueno lo admito tiene un lado positivo: Bella creia que me iba a aburrir vivir en Brasil por lo cual a modo de compensacion le pidio a Edward que me concediera un garage equipado con lo necesario para restaurar autos. Y lo mejor de todo es que se encuentra justo en direccion contraria del garage de Rosalie. Mi tiempo se divide de la siguiente manera: Dormir y comer, cuidar de Nessie aunque no es tanto "cuidarla" ya que es bastante tranquila tiene un pasatiempo muy pacifico, le gusta dibujar, no es algo tan sorprendente a su padre le gusta oir musica y a su madre leer asi que era bastante seguro que seria una chica tranquila y bastante educada, seria estraño si no lo fuera ya que sus abuelos y tios vivieron en epocas donde una buena educacion consistia en tener buenos modales, cuidar a Nessie es mas bien reparar autos en su compañia. Yo reparo ella dibuja.

-¿En que piensas Jake? tienes bastante rato aqui sentado con la mirada perdida- me pregunto la razon de mi existencia, Nessie.

-En nada interesante- respondo mientras rodeo con mi brazo a la pequeña Nessie nos quedamos en silecio durante un largo rato y luego añadi -solo recordaba algunas cosas... como que hoy es tu cumpleaños-

-Silencio- me dijo al momento en que me tapaba la boca con una mano -me he escabullido de Alice durante todo el dia no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que el año pasado ¿recuerdas?- si lo recordaba muy bien. El año pasado la enana habia comprado tanta ropa que tardo 2 dias y medio en probarsela toda. Me rei al recordar los intentos fallidos de escape. -No me parece gracioso- murmuro.

-Renesme ven aqui, no te puedes ocultar todo el dia, señorita sabes que tarde o temprano te encontrare- se escucho la voz de la medium desde el piso superior. Nessie se cubrio la cara con las manos. Segundos despues su celular sono -Es mi tia Rosalie, dice que puede salvarme de Alice. Nos vemos alrato Jake- se levanto y m dio un beso en la mejilla, eso no me lo esperaba y me quede atontado durante un buen rato, dejando que mi mente vagara por pensamientos nuevos y a la vez familiares.

Habian pasado ya siete años desde el nacimiento de Renesme y habia crecido, fisicamente tendria unos 17 años ahora podria estar con ella, por fin. Nunca me habia puesto a pensarlo de esa manera para mi nada mas habia sido la razon de mi existencia, fui todo lo que ella necesito: un hermano que le enseño muchas cosas, un amigo con que siempre estuvo a su lado y ahora era el momento de ser su compañero. ¿Me aceptara? ¿me querra de la misma manera que yo a ella? ¿que hare si no me quiere?¿que le dire? estuve atormentandome con los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez, hasta que decidi ir a buscarla y decirle la verdad pero una nueva voz me interrumpio.

-¿Jacob?- era blondie

-¿que necesitas?¿no deberias estar con Nessie?- le pregunte cortante

-ella esta a salvo... mmm... ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto dudosa.

-ya lo estas haciendo- respondi y solte una carcajada sarcastica

-Jacob tienes que calmarte-

-¿has venido unicamente a decirme que controle mi temperamento?- ahora si me estaba molestando.

-No, no vine a eso-

-entonces ¿que necesitas Rosalie?- que asco la llame por su nombre.

-bien... este... yo- ¿que es lo que balbucea?

-¿si?- le pregunto como si hablara con un retrasado mental oh espera lo estoy aciendo. Eso fue muy gracioso intente reprimir mi risa pero no pude -jaja-

-No me la hagas mas dificil Jacob- oh vaya ahora si me preocupa, que me llame por mi nombre solo significa que las cosas estan muy mal. Espere a que continuara hablando pero no lo hiso asi que le hice una seña para que notara que aun espero su respuesta.

-Bien. Aqui voy. Jacob, nezscesttuuuo tu aguussba- eso no lo entendi y creo que mi cara mostro mi confucion -va de nuevo Jacob necesito tu ayuda- eso si lo entendi... espera un segundo ¿acaba de decir que necesita mi ayuda?

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunto -¿puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?-

-No, ya me escuchaste- dijo bastante molesta

-Entonces no te ayudare- respondi cortante y cruce los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Esta bien lo repetire-no me pude contener y la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta la casa al mismo tiempo que gritaba -¡Vengan todos!- en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la casa con toda la familia presente

-¿que esta pasando aqui?- pregunto Emmett al ver que aun traia a su esposa en mis brazos, inmediatamente la deje en el piso y me sacudi.

-si Jacob ¿que es lo que hacemos aqui?- pregunto Bella

-Sucede que Blondie tiene algo que decir- dije centrando TODA la atencion en ella, que mostraba signos de incomodidad -dile a todos lo que me acabas de decir-

-bien... yo... este... Jacob necesito tu ayuda para reparar un auto- lo dijo demaciado rapido, pero con los oidos vampiricos de la familia estoy seguro que lo escucharon ya que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. No me pude contener y comence a reir como loco.

-Emmett- dijo Jasper mientras extendia la mano para que le pagara -me parece que he ganado-

-No Rose, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho- dijo el grandulon

-Ahora puedo decirte todos los chistes de rubias que se me ocurran era parte del trato Blondie- dije entre risas

-Es cierto Rose- dijo Edward

-¡Tu!- dijo Rosalie antes de salir del lugar

-Esconde tu auto Edward- dijo Emmett

Mire de reojo a Carlisle y Esme que miraban con gesto divertido a sus hijos.


	2. Por que nunca debes ayudar a una rubia

**DISCLAIMER: Obvio que los personajes no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers de Breaking Down**

* * *

**El por que nunca debes ayudar a una rubia.**

Aun no lo podia creer Rosalie me habia pedido ayuda, siempre crei que era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo pero lo hiso, creo que recordare este dia como uno de los mejores de mi vida.

--Flash Back--

-Bien chicos, Jacob ahora eres parte de nuestra familia y Rose tendras que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, asi que ¿por que no intentan llevarse bien?- Dijo Carlisle como por quinta vez en una sola semana.

-Lo siento Doctor- dije, realmente estaba apenado me sorprendio bastante cuando me dijo que era parte de su familia, cuando en un principio era el, el amable y yo el intruso, el que habia ido a su casa a matarlos a todos.

-No te disculpes Jacob, se que para ti debe de ser extremadamente dificil estar rodeado de vampiros las 24 horas del dia y mas aun considerando que somos enemigos naturales. Rose deberias de ofrecerle tus disculpas a Jacob, no fue agradable que le pusieras una correa mientras dormia no es correcto que lo trates como si fuera un perro y Jacob no digas mas chistes de rubias por favor, se que a los demas les agradan pero a Rose no le parece muy divertido- dijo el Doctor Carlisle.

-Mis disculpas Jacob- dijo a regañadientes Blondie

-Eso esta mejor, por ahora. Me debo de ir al hospital y espero que se comporten debidamente ¿por que no intentan hacer algo juntos, como arreglar un auto?- dijo Carlisle mientras salia por las puertas de vidrio.

-Ni lo pienses- dije en cuanto el Doctor estuvo lo sufientemente lejos.

-No lo estaba pensando, ademas yo nunca te pediria ayuda de hecho Chucho, el dia en que yo te pida ayuda podras decirme todos los chistes de rubias que conoscas- dijo Blondie

-Me parece razonable- dije con mucha seriedad- y asi mismo el dia en que yo te pida ayuda tu podras ponerme una correa y dormire en la casita del perro-

-- Fin del Flash Back--

Jasper habia ganado la apuesta y Emmett estaba bastante decepcionado por ello.Mientras esperabamos a que Rosalie se calmara y regresara empece a decir todos los chistes de rubia que recordaba, despues investigaria algunos mas.

-Creo que ya se por que le gusta a Alice salir de compras con la rubia todo el tiempo- dije

-¿Por que me gusta salir de compras con Rosa, Jacob?- pregunto la medium.

-Por que al ir con una rubia te puedes estacionar en los lugares para minusvalidos- respondi como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Bella se rio de mi chiste y Edward sonrio.

-Una rubia y una morena pasean por un parque: la morena dice: ¡Agh! que asco, ¡un pájaro muerto! la rubia:( mirando al cielo) ¿Dónde?- Emmett se rio, despues de haber estado media hora deprimido por su derrota.

-A ver aqui va otro: Una rubia encarga una pizza y el dependiente le pregunta si quiere que la corte en seis trozos o en ocho. ¡Seis! ¡No sería capaz de comerme ocho!- vaya creo que me entieron en los laspus donde no me reia.

-Escuche eso- dijo Blondie desde algun lugar del jardin.

-Bien Lassie creo que por ser rubia te dare el beneficio de la duda, es que aun no se si eres rubia natural- dije sin poder contener la risa un minuto mas.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Lassie cuando termine de reirme

- Por ahora. ¿que es lo que necesitas?- pregunte en el tono mas cortes que pude.

-Vamos- dijo mientras salia en direccion de su garage.

La verdad no se por que necesitaba mi ayuda si en realidad lo que tenia que hacer era bastante simple, aun siendo rubia era bastante simple y cada vez que intentaba irme o cuando preguntaba por Nessie me preguntaba alguna otra tonteria a decir verdad me empezo a parecer que Rosalie me estaba ocultando algo por que no me dejaba marchar y entonces Edward llego como exhalacion

-¿Por que dice Emmett que Nessie esta en una cita con Nahuel si se suponia que tu la deberias de estar cuidando?- me pregunto bastante enfurecido

¿Nessie? ¿mi Nessie con Nahuel en una... en una cita?

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!- pregunte bastante nervioso. Tal vez Edward y yo no eramos los mejores amigos pero algo si teniamos en comun y era cuidar a Renesme de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarle o causarle un mal rato. En ese momento recorde algo:

_-__Renesme ven aqui, no te puedes ocultar todo el dia, señorita sabes que tarde o temprano te encontrare- se escucho la voz de la medium desde el piso superior. Nessie se cubrio la cara con las manos. Segundos despues su celular sono -Es mi tia Rosalie, dice que puede salvarme de Alice. Nos vemos alrato Jake-_

_Es mi tia Rosalie, dice que puede salvarme de Alice. Nos vemos alrato Jake-_

Instintivamente voltee a mirar a Rosalie tambien lo hizo Edward al ver mi recuerdo.

-¿Donde esta?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Este... se que no debi pero el chico me ha pedido que le consiga una cita con Nessie desde hace mucho tiempo y yo le dije que lo intentaria. Lo siento mucho- dijo bastante preocupada.

Por eso nunca debes de ayudar a una rubia. Se dejan convencer por cualquier hibrido que les ponga cara de cachorro triste y desamparado. Pense mientras saliamos corriendo del garage los tres: Edward y yo al frente y Rosalie pisandonos los talones y entonces la oi. Era su risa. Senti como si se me hubieran quitado 10 toneladas de encima pero nada me habia preparado para lo que escuche despues.

-Gracias por traerme Nahuel, la pase muy bien-

-Fue un placer para mi. Nessie humm ¿Ness quisieras ser mi pareja para el carnaval ya se que muchos te lo habran pedido pero piensalo si?- dijo Nahuel

-Lo considerare- dijo Nessie

¿Lo considerare? ¿En serio lo tendra en cuenta a el cuando aqui estoy yo un compañero hecho para ella? ¿como es posible?

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado me alegro mucho saber que les gusto la historia y bueno este capitulo no quedo como lo esperaba. Espero sus comentarios si les parecio bien o mal. La otra forma hacia ver a Rosalie muy cruel. Espero verlos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por leerme y para cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia simplemente dale al Go. **


	3. Loco de celos

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**

**LOCO DE CELOS.**

**Jacob POV.  
**

No podia dejar de pensar en lo que me habia pasado esta tarde. Casi entro en fase por celos tendria que aprender a controlarme mas.

...FLASH BLACK...

-Jacob tranquilo- me dijo edward cuando noto mis celos

-De nada sirve que te pongas celoso sabes que tarde o temprano ella te elegira, por eso no le vi mucha importancia a que ella saliera con Nahuel- dijo con mucho pesar Rosalie al aceptar que nunca habia tenido fe un su plan

-Jasper- susurro Edward, su hermano militar llego en menos de un segundo y una oleada de calma me invadio, pero eso nada mas sirvio para frustrarme mas, no queria calmarme tenia derecho de estar molesto.

-Esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso- exigi e inmediatamente los celos volvieron a mi Jasper mando otra oleada de calma que me molesto menos, el poder del tranquilo me estaba afectando, fue entonces cuando decidi marcharme. Lo ultimo que alcance a oir fue el fastidioso tono de Rosalie al decir algo asi como "Licantropo celoso"

...FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Nessie planeando salir con otro hombre y ese hombre no soy yo, estoy hecho para ella y ella no me mira, para ella no existo de esa manera, solo soy Jacob, me pregunto si nuevamente sere el padrino, en la boda de mi chica con otro hombre. No, no podria soportar otra perdida, esta vez no sere yo el que se quede solo.

Ahora tendria que actuar, tome el celular y escribi un mensaje. No lo lei despues de que lo escribi, solo lo envie con temor de que si me detenia a leerlo no lo enviaria. Estaba hecho ahora solo tenia que esperar.

**Nessie POV.**

"Fantastico" ahora por culpa de Nahuel tendre que enfrentar a mi padre, seguro que esto no lo dejara pasar. Camine con pesar hasta donde lo escuchaba hablar con Rosalie.

-No es mi culpa que sea un licantropo celoso- dijo mi tia Rosa bastante molesta ¿licantropo celoso? ¿Jacob estaba celoso? ¿de que?

-Rosalie sabes que esto es muy dificil para el no tienes por que hacerle esto, pedirle a Nahuel... increible Rose- decia mi padre ¿todo esto era por Nahuel?

-No es solo celos, para el ella es su mundo, su vida gira entorno con ella- explico mi papa a un pensamiento de mi tia.

-Como quieras- respondio mi tia.

Supongo que yo no deberia de haber escuchado esa conversacion asi que pensare en otra cosa, algo, lo que sea, piensa Nessie. Brasil. La capital de Brasil es Brasilia. La ciudad mas grande es Rio de Janeiro...

-Que bueno que llegas señorita- dijo mi padre con un tono de enfado, fingido, nunca se molesta realmente conmigo.

-No estoy molesto, solo estaba preocupado ¿sabes lo asustados que estabamos Jacob y yo al darnos cuenta de que no estabas?- pregunto, ah ya veo, es un sobreprotector.

-Asi es señorita- respondio a mi pensamiento

-¿Donde esta Jake?- pregunte

-No lo se, se acaba de retirar- dijo mi tia Rosa al momento que mi celular empezaba a sonar.

Mensaje nuevo de Jake:

"Necesito verte ahora mismo. Estoy en el lugar de siempre, toma mi auto"

-Me voy- es Jake, pense para que mi papa se tranquilizara, el asintio quedamente y me dirigi hacia el garage, tome las llaves del ultimo auto de Jake, en Latinoamerica se puede conducir desde los 15 años, claro con un permiso especial, y yo ya tenia 17, bueno fisicamente. Sabia lo que estaba pasando con mi mente, me pongo a divagar para no pensar en lo obvio, Jake celosos de que sali con Nahuel.

"celoso, centro de su universo, para el ya es dificil, piensalo, beso..." Todas esas palabras se mezclaban en mi cabeza y entonces una nueva imagen se vino a mi mente, era la imagen que debio de haber visto Jake: yo besando a nahuel. La simple idea me provoco un ataque de furia al que mi cuerpo reacciono acelerando mas. Ya estaba cerca de "el lugar de siempre" y mi corazon se tranquilizo. La imagen mental cambio nuevamente: Jake y yo. Detuve el pensamiento antes de que llegara demaciado lejos, no podia ilusionarme.

**Jacob POV**

Escuche mi carro cuando estaba a unas cuantas cuadras y mi corazon empezo a latir desbocado. Y entonces mil y un dudas me atacaron sin compasion, dudas que se perdieron cuando la vi, inclusive los celos que senti hace un rato carecian de sentido. Me saludaba desde lejos y camine hacia donde ella estaba.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dije sin saludarla siquiera.

**N/F:Grax x los reviews del capitulo anterior me hicieron muy feliz..!!**

**Escritoras felices, escritoras que trabajan mas rapido.  
**

**Para reviews dale al GO!  
**


	4. Diciendo la verdad

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Crepusculo me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Nessie POV**

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Jacob bastante serio, yo no sabia que esperar o bueno tenia una vaga idea pero no queria ni pensar en ello. Jacob me amaba. Demonios ya estoy pensando en ello, cada pensamiento me pone mas y mas nerviosa, cada latido es mas y mas sonoro. Puedo escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazon de Jake, de menos no soy yo la unica nerviosa.

-¿Que ocurre Jake?- pregunte indecisa pues la mitad de mi ser no queria enfrentar lo que se avecinaba y la otra mitad moria de curiosidad. Espere un momento pero no dijo nada, lo cual nada mas me hizo preocuparme mas seguro no decia nada por que no sabia como empezar. Abrio la boca, pero la cerro y paso otro largo momento de incomodo silencio que yo no iba a romper ni el.

-No se como decirte esto, no se por donde empezar- dijo Jake en un susurro

-Pues... comienza por el principio- le respondi con una broma para romper el hielo

-La cosa es esta...- dijo despues de un rato

**Jacob POV**

Nunca habia esperado que este momento llegara, siempre pense que siete años pasarian lentamente pero ahora ya habian transcurrido y aqui estoy intentando decirle a la razon de mi exostencia que la amo desde que era una bebe ¿no podia ser mas escalofriante?

No sabia por donde comenzar esta historia de amor que probablemente fracasaria, seguro ella se asustaria y se iria corriendo de aqui o podria mentirle e inventar una bella historia de amor, no, Nessie merece la verdad, despues de varios intentos fallidos decidi que seria mejor decirle toda la verdad toda completa y sin censura por decirlo.

-La cosa es esta- dije con voz temblorosa- tu no conoces todas las leyendas Quileute, hay una que no te he contado pero ahora ha llegado el momento. Nosotros creiamos que era solo una leyenda pero Bella tiene razon las leyendas para nosotros son verdaderas. Todo este lio comenzo con Sam el y Leah eran pareja, estaban completa y perdidamente enamorados hasta que Sam se convirtio en hombre dia la prima de Leah, Emily, fue a visitarla, ellas dos eran las mejores amigas Sam la vio y todo cambio, su vida cambio aun amaba a Leah pero el centro de su universo y la razon de su existencia era ahora Emily, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, almas gemelas, nosotros creiamos que solo le iba a pasar a el no era para todos pero entonces le ocurrio a Jared y luego a Quil, mas tarde a Paul y...

-¿Luego a ti?- pregunto Nessie bastante triste

-Si, a mi tambien me paso, cuando tu padre se fue de Forks, Bella y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos y luego me enamore de ella, ella tambien me queria, me llamaba "su sol" pero nada de eso importaba pues fui opacado con un eclipse, tu padre, ella lo escojio a el obviamente y yo me quede solo tiempo despues de que tus padres se casaron fui a buscarla y ella estaba embarazada, tu sabes que todos creiamos que iba a morir por lo cual no pude alejarme de ella durante dias, era como si se hubiera convertido en el centro de mi universo pero eso... termino cuando tu naciste. El centro gravitacional que tenia tu madre sobre mi cambio de origen, ahora yo tenia que estar donde tu estuvieras, no podia dejar que nada malo te pasara ni que fueras infeliz, desde hace siete años te he cuidado sin importar que o quien- deje la oracion en el aire y nos sumimos nuevamente en silencio, supuse que estaba pensando y despues se me ocurrio que estaba asqueada y aterrorizada -No debes sentirte obligada a estar conmigo, si la idea te repugna tanto-

-No... me repugna, ahora las cosas tienen... sentido, por asi decirlo- dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿cosas? ¿que cosas?- pregunte, ella sujeto mi rostro con sus manos y me mostro la discusion de Rosalie y Edward que habia escuchado hacia unas horas en casa. No pude evitar sonreir al sentir la confusion de su recuerdo. Entonces la ilusion cambio me mostro una imagen que me llenaba el corazon hasta reventar: Ella y yo unidos por un simple y dulce beso, no me di cuenta cuando la vision cambio a ser realidad, simplemente senti sus dulces y calidos labios sobre los hasta ese momento que me senti completo, como si todo este tiempo me hubieran faltado piezas y ella las hubiera puesto en su lugar. No pude evitar sonreir

-¿Te molestaria si?- dije mientras tomaba su mano, a manera de respuesta ella entrelazo sus dedos con los mios. Caminamos un rato por el parque hasta que se hizo tarde y entonces decidimos volver a casa.

Camino a la casa de los Cullen ella iba apoyada en mi hombro, mientras yo conducia.

-Estas en problemas- dijo Nessie con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-¿por...?-

-Mi padre dijo que mataria a cualquiera que se me acercara de esta manera- respondio

-Ya veremos- respondi. Mientras nos dirigiamos a la gran casa blanca pense que: Nada podria arruinar este momento, nada podria cambiar ese segundo donde decidi contarle la verdad a Nessie, era una suerte que hubiera tomado ese camino entre los cientos y cientos de caminos que hay en la vida y por primera vez comprendi a Sam, a Jared, a Quil, a Paul la vida no era vida hasta que encontrabas el amor, la vida era una enredadera de caminos que se cruzan unos con otros pero en ese momento me di cuenta que el camino de Nessi y el mio se habian vuelto uno solo y nada en este mundo los separaria.

**N/F: Si fue un poco corto el cap pero espero les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante comenzaran las situaciones graciosas y divertidas. Graciias por leerme.**

**Reviews pliZz..!  
**


	5. la verdad casi completa

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**La verdad casi completa**

Jacob POV.

Cuando Nessie menciono a sus padres lo tome a ligera pero ahora cada paso me acercaba mas a ellos, ya podia imaginar lo que pasaria, aun recuerdo lo que ocurrio cuando Bella se entero de mi imprimacion casi me mata, Nessie tambien estaba preocupada por que cada que me tocaba veia el mismo recuerdo, solo que desde un punto de vista diferente: Bella intentando asecinarme.

Debo admitir que la idea en si era un poco aterradora:

Un muchacho, llevando a su novia a casa de sus padres. Aterrador.

Un humano llevando a su novia mestiza a su casa. Terrorifico

Un licantropo llevando a su novia mitad vampiro a su casa llena de vampiros con poderes especiales y fuertes luchadores. No habia palabras para descrirbir esto.

A un paso de la puerta Nessie tomo una gran bocanada de aire y yo la imite.

Nessie POV

No lo podia creer, la cosa estaba mal muy mal y no parecia que iba a a mejorar estaba segura de que mi madre intentaria lastimar a Jake y posiblemente lo lograria por que el nunca la atacaria, Jake terminaria con unos cuantos huesos rotos.

Entramos juntos a la gran casa blanca que ahora se veia como una cripta, tal como Jake solia bromear. Estaban todos en la sala, en silencio y sin hacer nada, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, al mismo instante en que Jacob y yo entramos todos voltearon a mirarnos, con una mirada extraña en especial mis padres.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo mi padre sin inmutarse en lo mas minimo, al parecer habia decido no molestarse.

-Por ahora, señorita- respondio mi padre a mi pensamiento, a veces odiaba que hiciera eso.

"_Creo que ya sabes todo_" pense y mi padre asintio levemente.

-Ya esperabamos que esto ocurriera, no se por que el alboroto- dijo la tia Alice con su voz mas monotona

-Es cierto Alice pero creo que ni tu ni yo podemos juzgar lo que ellos sienten ahora- respondio Jasper

-Tu puedes saber lo que sienten- respondio Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Tienes razon, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero- aclaro el tio Jasper

-¿Y bien?- dijo el sarcastico de mi tio favorito Emmett

-Jake, creo que habiamos decidido que no le contarias eso hasta que fuera mayor- regaño mi madre a mi Jake

-Lo se Bella pero es que no pude evitarlo supere lo de los otros chicos pero lo de Nahuel fue la gota que derramo el vaso- explico el hombre lobo

-¿Cuales otros chicos?- pregunte, pero nadie me respondio -¿cuales otros chicos?- pregunte nuevamente

-No importan ahora Nessie- dijo Jake evadiendo el tema

-Hace unos dias recibiste un monton de obsequios del dia del amor y la amistad de varios chicos que estaban interesados en ti, algunas cartas eran "inapropiadas" y las botamos, los regalos deben de estar en la bodega Jake los queria tirar pero Edward dijo que los dejariamos en la bodega hasta decidir que hacer con ellos- respondio Emmett restandole importancia

_¿Que tu que? _pregunte a mi padre

-Lo siento Nessie no queria que salieras con ningun chico- Respondio mi papa haciendo enfasis en la palabra chico, obviamente referiendose a Jacob

-Sera mejor que te vayas Jake, debemos hablar con Nessie- dijo la abuela

-Tranquila Nessie, no te molestes. Jake solo queria protegerte- dijo el tio Jasper

-No estoy molesta con Jake, estoy molesta con ustedes ¿por que nunca me dijeron nada?- pregunte

-No, me quedare con Ness- respondio mi hombre lobo

-vamonos Jake- dije

-Vamos te mostrare tus regalos y cartas- añadio. Me tomo de la mano y salimos por la puerta trasera de la gran casa blanca

No lo puedo creer, la mayoria de mi vida ha sido una mentira y ¿ahora que los licantropos y los vampiros son enemigos mortales? ¿que mas me han ocultado? ¿por que no confiaron en mi lo suficiente para decirme la verdad?

* * *

**N/A:Otro capitulo, no quedo como lo esperaba.**

**Gracias por leer y disculpen por el retraso.**


	6. Nadie podia explicar esto

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Pov**

¿Los vampiros pueden entrar en estado de shock?

Asi es como me sentia en ese momento.

Ahora sentia lo que le irritaba tanto a Charlie hacerca de mi. El me consideraba un buen chico, inteligente, responsable y demas cosas pero aun asi le desagradaba bastante en aquel tiempo me parecia que carecia de sentido pero hoy, siendo padre, lo comprendia.

Si Jacob es un buen chico, es inteligente, responsable, agradable, educado, tranquilo, divertido, comprensivo, maduro y un hombre lobo y lo admito me agrada, es una buena persona y siempre supe que esto pasaria tarde o temprano solo que esperaba que fuera mas tarde que temprano.

Por mas que me doliera admitirlo mi pequeña hija ahora ya no era tan pequeña y anque no quisiera que ocurriera no lo podia negar ella habia imprimado de Jacob y Jacob de ella, estarian juntos por que estan hechos el uno para el otro.

Es una situacion de lo mas humana y en lugar de disfrutarla la estoy arruinando. Es tiempo de aceptar que Jacob y Nessie estaran juntos por siempre: ella no envejecera mas y mientras el no deje de entrar en face tampoco lo hara.

* * *

**Nessie Pov**

No lo podia creer me habia molestado con mi padre por practicamente nada el solo queria hablar conmigo no es como si me fuera a decir que Jacob es una mal chico o algo asi, el solo queria hablar conmigo y no hubiera estado mal, debi de reaccionar de una manera mas madura.

-Nessie ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jacob

-Estoy bien, es solo que me siento mal por haberme comportado como una tonta inmadura en una situacion de lo mas simple. No debi de haber reaccionado asi despues de todo mi padre solo queria hablar conmigo no es algo fuera de este mundo, ¿verdad?- Respondi

-No te preocupes, lo bueno de los padres es que no se molestan contigo durante mucho tiempo, no esta en su naturaleza- respondio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Espero que tengas razon- dije en un susurro resignado

-Ya se que te levantara el animo- dijo Jake al acercarse a la bodega de la abuela Esme- dime ¿a que adolecente no le gusta recibir un monton de cosas el dia de san valentin?- concluyo mientras abria la puerta. Nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vi, pilas y pilas de cajas llenas con cosas rosadas y esponjosas, cartas y notitas, era un caos de San Valentin

-Woao- fue lo unico que atine a decir. Solte la mano de Jake y camine entre las cajas de obsequios abri la que parecia menos inofensiva. Estaba llena de cartas.

-Es bastante espeluznante la cantidad de cosas rosadas que hay aqui- escuche que dijo Jake, una de las cosas buenas de ser un hibrido es que tengo un odio muy fino, asi que segui el sonido de su voz y lo encontre sentado en un monton de ositos de peluche

-Es bastante extraño- admiti y me sente con el

-Aun no puedo creer que ya han pasado tantos años- Suspiro y cerro los ojos

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte al ver las grandes marcas purpuras abajo de sus ojos

-solo estoy un poco cansado no he domrido muy bien por que he estado pensando en esto, en que iba a ocurrir y no ocurrio como lo esperaba estoy sorprendido- respondio

-¿por que?- pregunte inmediatamente pero Jake no respondio, lo cual me preocupo bastante ¿estaba sorprendido de que hubiera imprimado de una hibrida inmadura y ridicula? ¿estaba sorprendido por que ya no tenia mas opcion que estar conmigo? ¿por que estaba sorprendido?

* * *

**Jacob Pov**

No tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentia en este momento y lo peor es que nunca en mi vida habia deseado poder explicarle a alguien mas que es lo que siento. Pareciera que la vida se me va buscando una manera de explicar esto: una manera que no sea extrala pero a la vez que sea logica. Parecia que todo dependia de mi, parecia que la hermosa chica sentada a mi lado en un monton de osos de felpa iba a huir de mi a menos que le explicara como se siente que la razon de tu existencia sienta lo mismo por ti.

-Es... algo dificil de explicar -comence- es como si mi mundo hubiera cambiado por completo como si la fuerza de gravedad ya no me jalara hacia el centro de la Tierra ahora me jala hacia donde tu estes, es como si tuviera un cable conectado de mi corazon a donde tu estes y ese cable le diera la energia a mi corazon para seguir latiendo, te parecera mas ridiculo que lo que dicen esas cartas pero eres la razon de mi existencia sin ti no soy nada, no existo sin ti, siempre ha sido asi. Ahora imagina lo que siento al darme cuenta de que tu sientes lo mismo, es como si en lugar de dejar de depender de tu felicidad para vivir, fuera parte de ti-

-Yo me he sentido de la misma manera desde siempre Jake, somos uno- dijo Nessie. Pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y estuvimos abrazados un buen rato y estoy seguro de que nadie, ni siquiera Alice hubiera previsto lo que ocurrio, en menos de un segundo nos quedamos dormidos, compartiendo el mismo sueño ya que Nessie no aun no es capaz de controlar su poder mientras duerme y me permitio soñar y sentir la misma paz que la embargaba al saber que nunca estaria sola.

* * *

**N/F: Disculpen por no haber respondido los reviews pero en vrdd no he tenido nada de tiempo**

**No me odien por favor se que tarde mil años en actualizar pro he tenido miles de examenes y mi cerebro literalmente se derritio. **

**En serio espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capitulo. **

**A mas tardar esta semana actualizare las otras historias y con suerte escribire algun one shoot o un song fic a algo asi, me da la impresion de que me golpeara una ola de inspiracion.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Reviews please.  
**


	7. La visita

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**La visitante.**

**Nessie PoV.**

Y resulta que los licantropos y los vampiros si son enemigos naturales, me es bastante gracioso pensar en ello ya que yo soy un vampiro o mas bien un semi vampiro y estoy imprimada de un licantropo, al parecer mi familia ha roto todas las leyes naturales y las de los Voulturis: vampiros vegetarianos, un vampiro enamorado de un humano, alianzas con licantropos, hijos hibridos y ahora un hibrido y un licantropo enamorados. Era simplemente fantastico como un circo pero uno muy bueno.

Haciendo un recuento de mi vida me di cuenta de que habia tenido todolo que siempre habia querido y mas ahora que las cosas no podrian ir mejor por que tengo a Jacob y tengo a Jacob, tengo a Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

El gruñido de mi padre me saco de mi ensoñacion, si nuevamente estaba escuchando mis pensamientos.

_Si no te agrada no me escuches._

Pense a modo de respuesta y mi padre simplemente comenzo a tocar el piano supongo que para ahogar mis pensamientos.

-Nessie- Escuche un canturreo en el piso de arriba pero decidi ignorarlo y continuar con lo que estab haciendo: Pensar en Jake.

-Nessie, ven por favor- dijo mi tia Alice, no de nuevo, no, la vida no es justa ¿por que me toco una tia tan fastidiosa como Alice? Mi padre se rio suavemente. Pero volvi a ignorarla.

-Nessie- voldio a decir mi tia.

-Esta vez no podras escapar, esta un poco molesta por lo de tu cumpleaños- dijo en tono burlon mi padre

Ah si, mi cumpleaños, no me deje vestir como muñeca y probablemente aun tiene un millon de prendas nuevas que quiere que me pruebe. Odio los cumpleaños aunque este año recibi algo mejor que todos los demas años.

-Si vuelves a pensar en Jacob enloquecere- dijo mi padre sarcasticamente ¿por que los vampiros aman el sarcasmo?

_No pensare en Jacob si me ayudas a escapar de la tia Alice. _

Pense desesperada.

-Lo siento pero encontro una manera en la que no escaparas, no puedo hacer nada Nessie- Dijo y continuo tocando el piano mientras yo subia al piso de arriba a enfrentarme a una muerte segura, bueno no a una muerte pero si a una tortura. Suspire antes de entrar y abri la puerta lentamente, un olor familiar penetro en mi nariz: era bosque y quemaba, pero era el olor que yo amaba.

-¿Jake? ¿que haces aqui?- pregunte al entrar y verlo sentado en la cama

-Ahora Jacob es parte de la familia y como parece no importale su ropa decidi que es tiempo de vestirlo como te visto a ti y como los dos odian la ropa nueva pense que si los arreglaba juntos no sufririan tanto ¿que te parece?- pregunto mi tia, entre su habitual parloteo del que en realidad no escuche nada

-¿que me parece que?- pregunte

-Justo lo que pense- dijo y comenzo a sacar ropa de su gigantesco armario. Tranquilamente me sente en la cama normalemente tendira que estar preparandome mentalmente para las torturas pero con Jacob aqui no era necesario.

-Veamos... si lo sabia... Jacob tiene la piel mas morena asi que... si perfecto. Toma ponte eso y Nessie a ver... creo que esto combina a la perfeccion- dijo Alice y nos entrego un monton de ropas y asi continuo durante horas y horas fue desde ropa casual hasta deportiva, formal y trajes de baño. A decir verdad no estaba tan mal probarme la ropa que eligio la tia Alice por que asi podia pasar mas tiempo con Jacob

-¡Lo sabia el purpura es tu color!- Dijo al verme en el elegante vestido de seda purpura

-oh Jacob te ves fantastico- dijo al ver a Jake en un smoking gris oscuro

Un carro se escucho desde la calzada y todos nos preguntamos quien seria ya que no esperabamos visita y si asi fuera Alice lo debio de haber visto, bajamos rapidamente para averiguar quien era nuestra visita.

Al llegar a la puerta vi a una mujer de cabellos negros y piel morena como la de Jake al principio no la reconci pero luego me di cuenta de quien era.

-¿Leah?- pregunto Jacob

-¡Jacob!- exclamo en tono aliviado y se lanzo a los brazos de Jake

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto Jacob acariciando su cabello

* * *

**N/F: No me odien por favor, se que tarde mil años en actualizar. Y tambien se que habia prometido tener el capitulo antes pero he estado un poco deprimida.  
**

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capitulo. **

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Dejame un review por favor ya que estos me hacen feliz y las escritoras felices actualizan mas rapido.**

**hehehe XD  
**


	8. Esto no me lo esperaba

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Esto no me lo esperaba  
**

**Jacob Pov.**

¿Leah? ¿que hacia Leah aqui? me preguntaba una y otra vez, no lo podia creer, ella siempre me habia dicho que nunca me vendria a buscar a la casa de los chupasangre, esto debia de ser serio por que de otra manera ella no estaria aqui y eso no era lo mas extraño, lo mas extraño es que Leah estaba sollozando en mis brazos, ella nunca llora o ¿si?

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunte, pero no tuve respuesta ella simplemente se limito a abrazarme con mas fuerza. Decidi que lo mejor era esperar a que se tranquilizara y ella misma me contara la situacion.

Uno a uno los chupasangre se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedo Nessie, que me miraba con sus ojos color pidiendo una explicacion. Me dirigio una ultima mirada y entro a la casa.

**Nessie Pov**

Dios mio, ¿que estaba ocurriendo? ¿por que Leah estaba aqui? digo se que ella y Jacob son grandes amigos y no se si hubo algo mas en el tiempo en que yo creci pero ¿por que viene y abraza a Jake de esa manera? ¿se encuentra bien? ¿por que llora? ella no tiene derecho de estar con Jake de esa manera.

¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ella tiene tanto derecho de Jake como yo, yo no soy la dueña de Jake, no puedo estar celosa, por que simplemente no puedo, no debo de ser egoista, no puedo actuar de una manera tan tonta.

Ademas no soy nadie para juzgarla, el es su amigo y ella es su amiga y los amigos se apoyan cuando tienen problemas.

Varias veces mi corazon me dijo que bajara a ver que ocurria pero no pude por que no queria saber, tenia miedo de lo que pudieran decir. Asi que me quede en mi habitacion dibujando, haciendo garabatos sin sentido.

**Jacob Pov**

Ya me estaba preocupando por Leah, ella no acostumbraba a llorar y menos frente a mi, cuando se unio a mi "manada" nos volvimos mas unidos pero no tanto.

-Leah- dije en un indeciso susurro, aun intentado calmarla, pero ella no dijo nada ni dejo de llorar. Los minutos pasaron. dejo de llorar, se seco las lagrimas y me sonrio.

-Disculpeme, oh Gran Lider Jacob- dijo sarcasticamente, al parecer ya estaba lo bastante mejor como para hacerme bromas y una gran sonrisa se extendio por su rostro

-Vamos- dije y comence a andar hacia mi garage ella me siguio.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte, pero ella no respondio nada parecia como si estuviera enfrentando un debate interno, pero no dejaba de sonreir

-¿como la has pasado con los chupasangre?-

-No tan mal- respondi sonriente, nunca la habia visto sonreir tanto y lo admito su sonrisa blanca es algo contagiosa

-Me alegro-

-¿Y tu como estas?- pregunte un poco duditativo

-Bien-

-¿Bien?- pregunte

-Exelente-

-¿exelente?- volvi a preguntar

-soy feliz, todo va bien, amo la vida- deacuerdo eso era raro en ella

-¿y eso por que?-

-¿No puedo ser feliz y ya?- pregunto un poco molesta

-Claro que puedes y ¿que te hace tan feliz?- pregunte. Se limito a sonreir aun mas.

-Humm- suspiro

-Leah dejame decirte que tienes cara de idiorta enamorado....¡Estas enamorada! no, ¡¡has imprimado con alguien!!- exclame

-No, bueno si, pero eso no es por lo que estoy feliz, hay otra cosa- tartamudeo Leah. Me pregunto ¿que otra cosa la haria mas feliz? Oh, ahora que lo pienso no se que es lo que la hace feliz, solo lo que la hace miserable: Ser una mujer lobo que no puede ser como las mujeres normales. Solo que, pero eso no es posible ella tendria que...

**Nessie Pov**

¡Fantastico! ¿donde esta ese tonto esfumino? Le pedire a la Tia Alice que lo busque por mi, pero si esta en el garage de Jacob no lo podra very lo mas probable es que este en el auto de Jake, mejor ire a buscarlo ahi primero y si no esta ahi le pedire que lo intente ver, pero ¿y si Jacob esta ahi con Leah? No lo creo lo mas probable es que se salieran a cazar algo, no creo que le moleste a Jake que entre en su garage.

Me dirigi al garage a paso humano y antes de abrir la puerta escuche la voz de Leah.

-No, bueno si, pero eso no es por lo que estoy feliz, hay otra cosa-

Hubo un minito de silencio.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Jacob asombrado

No, no quiero oir lo que dicen, me cubri los oidos con las manos pero aun asi escuche.

-Si- respondio ella

-¿Segura, segura?- pregunto Jake

-Si, se que solo ocurrio una vez pero esa vez fue mas que suficiente Jake-

-Es cierto, bah, no deberia dudar de ti. Se que no me mentirias en algo asi- respondio Jake

-Al principio me negaba a creerlo, pero cada minuto que pasa lo encuentro mas facinante, mas emocionante, mas todo- dijo Leah con un tono muy extraño de voz, con pasion, con amor...

-Lo se- respondio el

-¿Tambien sabes que sera licantropo como nosotros verdad?- pregunto un poco molesta. ¿Licantropo?

-Si, despues de todo es la linea directa- Añadio Jake

-el mejor "pedigri", sera un alfa- sentencio Leah

-Pero eso no importa por que todos lo querran- Dijo Jake como un padre orgulloso

-Claro que lo haran-

-Y no te preocupes por nada yo te cuidare, hablare con Carlisle para que se asegure de que estas bien y...tambien el bebe-

* * *

**N/F: Y bien ¿que les parecio? Me tarde años en escribir este capitulo. ¿Pueden creer que lo incie el año pasado? [ja,ja,ja,ja,ja] No sabia como desarrollarlo y decidi simplemente hacerlo, espero algun review para saber si les ha gustado o no.**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


	9. La nada

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**La nada  
**

**Nessie PoV**

Claro, Leah estaba embarazada, pero no de Jacob, por que Jacob es mio, siempre lo ha sido. No me haria algo asi como... eso... estar con Leah. No lo haria, simplemente, no lo haria, el lo dijo yo soy la razon de su existencia.

-Es fantastico Jacob y todo gracias a ti, no se como pagartelo, cualquier cosa que necesites solo dimela- Dijo Leah, quebrando toda la poca esperanza que tenia despues de convencerme de que Jacob no haria algo asi, pero entonces Jake, si, y Leah, no es, ¿como pudo?...

Comence a caminar sin tomarle mucha importancia al camino en que me dirigia, estaba perdida en un remolino de emociones, no me habia dado cuenta a donde habia llegado hasta que entre a la casa y me quede parada aun lado de la puerta sorprendida de a donde me habian llevado mis pies.

-Emmett, busca a Edward y a Bella- dijo Jasper desde algun lugar de la sala. Ni me habia percatado de su presencia.

-Claro- respondio Emmmet

Inmendiatamente una ola de calma me invadio, esa calma no era mia, no provenia de mi corazon ni de mi mente, era exasperante no quiero estar calmada, no voy a calmarme.

Otra ola me invadio pero esta vez era de felicidad, yo no puedo estar feliz ahora, estoy molesta.

-Alice, sal de aqui, no la puedo controlar, busca a Jake tambien- Despues de eso no senti nada. No era como dormir mas bien era dormir con los ojos abiertos, fue como si flotara en la neblina, no sentia, no pensaba, no escuchaba.

**Jasper Pov**

Esto era de lo mas extraño y preocupante, no podia controlar las emociones de mi sobrina Nessie, eran todo un torbellino: Nostalgia, ira, confiscion, furia y tristeza todo en un mismo lugar.

Cuando lograba controlar un poco sus emociones salian de control nuevamente, lo intente varias veces pero no funciono y entonces recorde una manera en la que controlaba a los neofitos, los dejaba "dormidos" no quisiera hacer esto pero no me deja otra opcion sus sentimientos estan descontrolados.

**Jacob Pov**

-Jake- dijo la pequeña Alice al entrar en mi garage -Jasper nos necesita a todos, no puede controlar a Ness-

¿Controlarla? no lo puedo creer ataco a alguien, no lo creo, no es posible.

-¿Controlarla?- pregunto Leah haciendo eco a mis pensamientos

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones- Dijo y desaparecio de mi vista

En varios segundos llegue a la casa donde ya estaban todos alrededor de Nessie.

-¿Que le hiciste?- exigi a Jasper al ver a Nessie en tan terrible estado, tenia la mirada perdida y no se movia, parecia que estaba dormida por su respiracion tranquila y paudada pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y no miraban nada.

-Tranquilo Jake, Jasper tuvo que ponerla en ese estado por sus caoticas emociones, cuando se es vampiro se debe de tener cuidado con las emociones ya que pueden desequilibrar la mente de un vampiro y cuando algo cambia en nosotros es para siempre- Explico el Doctor Carlisle

Espere pacientemente a que Jasper y Edward estuvieran seguros de que no se saldrian de control sus emociones y lentamente Jasper fue dejando de aprisionarla en la nada emocional.

**Nessie Pov**

No se cuanto tiempo paso, no se si fueron minutos u horas. Habia muchas voces a mi alrededor eran confusas, no tenian sentido y poco a poco se fueron aclarando, tambien las imagenes borrosas que veia fueron tomando forma.

-Jasper, ya nos oye, despiertala pero no dejes de mantenela tranquila- dijo mi padre, tenia que haber sabido que mi padre escucharia mis pensamientos. No quiero que escuche mis pensamientos, son mios, me puse a pensar en la ley de los cosenos y supe que mi padre habia notado que lo estaba "bloqueando" por su suspiro molesto.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron mi madre y mi abuela esme al unisono

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto mi abuelo Carlisle

-Lo siento Nessie, aun no te puedo ver bien, pero debi de haber previsto esto- dijo Alice

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Emmett

-¿Me pueden dejar en paz?- pregunte o mas bien exigi en un tono grosero, pero no me importaba mas mantener los modales

-Nessie- murmuro Jacob

-Es cierto, denle algo de espacio- Ordeno mi abuelo

-¿Y puedes dejar de hacer eso?- exigi a Jasper.

Una vez que me dieron mi espacio mire sus rostros confundidos uno por uno luego mire a Jake y a Leah, no pude evitar la sonrisa ironica que aparecio en mi rostro y me fui a paso rapido al garage de Jacob, tome las llaves de mi auto lo encendi y me aleje a toda velocidad.

**Jacob Pov**

-Nessie, espera- dije e intente seguirla pero el grandulon Emmett no me dejo

-Necesita su espacio, ha sufrido de un extraño ataque emocional, necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas -

-No, Ness- Murmure

-Jake, estara bien, ya es grande- dijo Leah

-No te preocupes intentare encontrarla- dijo Alice

**Nessie Pov**

Durante varias horas no pense en nada ni siquiera a donde me dirigia a decir verdad no sabia a donde me dirigia, solo queria alejarme de todo no queria que me siguieran, queria hablar con alguien que entendiera, pero nadie comprenderia a una semi-vampiro enamorada de un licantropo, mire los letreros de la carretera, estaba muy lejos de casa, tal vez no comprendera todo pero creo que lo intentara.

Me baje del auto y comence a correr, tenia que encontrarlo, solo el podria ayudarme ahora.

* * *

**N/F: Hola muchas gracias por leerme, espero no haya resultado tan patetico como creo que lo es. ¿Les parece que la historia es un poco predecible? Espero sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado o no.**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


	10. Desesperacion

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Desesperacion**

**Jacob Pov**

No lo podia creer, ¿por que no me dejaban ir con mi Nessie? tenia que verla, tenia que saber que estaba bien

-Jasper- dijo Edward y una estupida ola de calma me invadio

-Vaya, el "encantador de perros"- dijo la rubiecita

-Callate Rosalie- dijos Edward y yo al unisono, al parecer estabamo en la misma frecuencia

_Debemos buscar a Nessie._

-No, no es lo correcto- respondio, no puedo creer lo poco que le importa o mas bien a todos ellos, estan ahi sentados haciendo lo suyo mientras Nessie anda por ahi, en verdad que no les importa.

-No puedo creer que pienses eso siquiera ¿en serio crees que no nos importa?- Gruño Edward

-Pues no hacen nada para probar lo contrario- respondi

-Tranquilo Jacob, si entras en face Alice la podra ver menos- amenazo el grandulon

-Deacuerdo- refunfuñe admitiendo mi derrota y me fui a mi garage.

**Edward Pov**

Creo que Jake tiene razon deberiamos estar buscando a Nessie, hay muchos peligros y no quiero que ella resulte herida de ninguna manera.

-Creo que...- comence a decir

-Ir tras Nessie no es una buena idea- dijo Alice antes de que pudiera completar mi oracion

-Es cierto, como ya le explicamos a Jacob, Nessie tuvo un ataque extraño, sus emociones estaban fuera de control y debemos de darle su espacio Edward, tal vez solo necesita un tiempo a solas- Me dijo mi padre y la seriedad de su voz hizo que se viera mucho mas mayor mucho mas sabio.

-Carlisle tiene razon, amor, yo fui una adolecente con hormonas hace poco y se que ella no quiere ser encontrada por ahora- Completo mi esposa

-No te preocupes ya vi donde esta, esta a salvo- Canturreo Alice

-¿Como la puedes ver?- pregunto Carlisle

-Bueno a ella no la puedo ver, pero me concentre en su auto, esta a un lado del amazonas, lo mas seguro es que este con Nahuel-

**Nessie Pov**

Me baje de mi auto y comence a correr, estaba segura de que Nahuel sabria que hacer en este caso, el era como yo, el comprende y sabe que a veces solo necesitas...

-¡Hola Nessie!- Dijo un muchacho moreno

-Hola Nahuel- respondi sin animos

-Supongo que no estas aqui para ir al carnaval, ¿verdad?- pregunto un poco decepcionado

-No, Nahuel, en verdad me encantaria ir, pero por ahora no es un buen momento yo tengo que...- no pude terminar la frase, era demaciado doloroso

-Ah... entiendo, bien, te ayudare- dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo -Esto te ayudara-

-Muchas gracias Nahuel- respondi distraidamente

-Espero que las cosas se solucionen pronto y bueno sobre nuestra cita-

-Cuando vuelva, lo prometo- dije y comence a correr hacia mi auto, tenia poco tiempo si queria que esto funcionara

**Jacob Pov**

Esto era todo, ya no lo soportaba, no podia continuar asi, las cosas no estan bien y los chupasangre no lo quieren admitir.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dije por la mañana a Bella, se mordio el labio por un instante y luego suspiro

-Ella no quiere ser encontrada- dijo intentando convencerse a si misma

-Si te lo sigues diciendo a lo mejor te lo creeras- dije tajantemente, la conocia demaciado bien como para saber lo que en verdad sentia

-Tienes razon, pero aun asi, no la podemos seguir a donde quiera que vaya... aunque... creo que no hara daño si yo... esta bien-

-¿Y ese debate a donde te llevo?- pregunte

-Podemos revisar los registros de las tarjetas de credito de Nessie-

-Woao, pareces parte de una serie de TV- intente bromear pero mas bien parecio sarcasmo

-Claro, a ver... Al parecer pago un voleto de ida a Estados Unidos, luego retiro una gran cantidad de dinero y pago una gran cantidad a un abogado ... oh, no, compro documentos falsos-

Bells y yo nos dirigimos al Estado Unidos, al despacho del abogado para ser exactos, Bella queria pagarle para que nos dijera el nombre pero yo no tuve la calma, nos dijo que viajaba como Maricela Morales, una estudiante Argentina. Despues no fue dificil seguirle el rastro en los aeropuertos o eso creia yo:

Un boleto a Taiwan, uno a Inglaterra, Irlanda, Suiza y uno a Italia, con un boleto de autobus a Volterra.

¿Que es lo que hacia Nessie en Volterra?

* * *

**N/F: Hola muchas gracias por leerme, espero no haya resultado tan patetico como creo que lo es. En verdad que las ideas se me estan agotando y la depresion no ayuda mucho, no puedo escribir una historia basada en estar tirada en la cama comiendo chocolates verdad?... creo k eso seria muy extraño. Dejare de gastar espacio en mis notas por que en realidad no es interesante. **

**Espero sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado o no.  
**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


	11. Algo mas raro que un hibrido

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**ALGO MAS RARO QUE UN HIBRIDO  
**

**Bella Pov**

No lo podia creer, despues de todo lo que paso para tener un poco de seguridad Nessie va directamente a Volterra donde viven la realeza vampirica que la intento matar hacia unos pocos años.

-Nessie no lo haria- Repetia Jacob una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitacion

-Debe de haber una explicacion racional, debe haberla- pensaba Carlisle en voz alta.

-No la puedo ver, lo he intentado todo pero no veo nada, los Voulturis no han recibido ninguna visita, pero aun asi, no la podria ver, lo siento mucho- Se disculpo Alice como por centecima vez en una hora

-No- gruño Edward

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo, hijo, y esa es la unica- Dijo Carlisle

-Pero no podemos exponernos de esa manera no podemos darles motivo para que...- Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oracion

-Edward, de todas maneras Nessie tendria que ir en unos dias a su "revision" sabes lo que pasara si Aro no encuentra respuestas sobre la naturaleza hibrida de Nessie- Recordo Carlisle, y era cierto la sed de conocimientos era tan grande como la de sangre para Aro

-Tienes razon Bella, a menos que...- Se quedo pensativo Jasper

-Oh, eso podria funcionar, nos dara mas tiempo de encontrarla y Aro tendra sus respuestas- Edward con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

**Jacob Pov**

-¿De que demonios hablan?- pregunte groseramente, este no era momento de preocuparse por los modales

-Es que Jasper ha tenido una idea que nos podra hacer ganar mas tiempo- Explico Edward

-La unica manera de que Aro no crea que Nessie es peligrosa es dandole pruebas de que los hibridos no lo son y Aro no dijo especificamente Nessie... - Jasper dejo la idea en el aire

-¿Y de donde vamos a sacar un hibrido como Nessie? Digo, no es como que crescan en los... ¿Nahuel?- Pregunte esceptico los hermanos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza

-¿Pero no creeras que el va a arriesgarse nuevamente?- pregunte agresivo, no quiero que Nahuel tenga nada que ver con Nessie

-Oh. Creeme que lo hara. Ese chico haria cualquier cosa por Nessie y por probar que no son peligrosos- Se burlo la rubia

-Vamos a buscarlo inmediatamente- Dijo Emmett, feliz de que la accion comenzara.

En menos de unos segundos los chupasangre ya habian salido de la casa, yo decidi quedarme con Leah, ella no lo pidió yo lo decidi, no estaba bien dejarla sola.

No hablamos de nada solo nos quedamos sentados mirando hacia el vacio durante mucho rato, hasta que un sonido me comenzo a fastidiar, luego me di cuenta de que era mi celular, lo abrí y espere.

-No podemos encontrar a Nahuel, no está en ningun lado, volveremos a casa y pensaremos otra cosa- Me informo Bella

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Leah honestamente preocupada, la sinceridad de sus ojos me derribo y no pude hacer nada mas que negar con la cabeza. Despues de eso no fui realemente conciente del tiempo que transcurrio, de lo unico que puedo estar seguro es de los brazos de Leah que me sostenian con fuerza.

-Debemos de hacer algo- repeti por milesima vez, en este dia

-Lo se pero no se me ocurre nada- Admitio a regañadientes Edward

-Pues ve pensando en algo mas por que cuando esos chiflados vengan a matarnos a todos por que se aburrieron de estar sentados en su castillo en Italia deberas pensar en algo mas que "no se me ocurre nada"- gruñi

-Ellos no solo estan sentados en su castillo, ellos cuidan que se respeten las reglas de nuestro mundo- Respondio Edward muy molesto, pero no me importo, de hecho me alegro que estuviera molesto asi tenia a alguien con quien desquitar mi deseseperación.

-Oh claro, ahora los defiendes ¿sabes que ellos lo único que quieren es hacer experimentos con tu hija?- grité bastante molesto de que trataran a Nessie como un objeto de investigacion, un fenómeno, una curiosidad.

-Aro es curioso por naturaleza, no es algo de lo que se le pueda culpar- Aclaró Edward

-No tiene por que estudiar a Nessie- Dije molesto y me levante bruscamente.

-"Oh, gran lider Jacob" se que estas molesto pero calmate- Gruñó Leah

-¿Puedes callarte?- le grité, queria gritarle todo, que es su culpa, que Sam tenia la razón al dejarla... Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para decirle todo sin interrupciones.

-Jacob, no lo hagas- Me advirtió Edward al escuchar mi discurso mental -No lo hagas-

-No deberia de ser asi- Dije rindiendome Edward tenia razon no era culpa de Leah, no debia herirla -Nessie es una persona no la deberían de estudiar como si fuera un ratón, solo por que es lo mas raro que Aro encontró-

-Tienes razón no debe de estudiar a Nessie, no esta vez, podemos darle algo mucho mas extraño- Dijo Leah, espera, ¿Leah?

-¿Leah?- pregunté sorprendido al ver que había estado escuchando toda la conversación y aun mas sorprendido de que no se había ido ¿por qué no se fue? no la quiero involucrar en eso.

-Tiene sus razones- Susurró Edward. ¿Razones?

-Piensalo Jacob, debe de haber algo mas extraño que ese Aro pueda estudiar, algo como un licantropo- Explicó

-Tienes razón, puedo ir y...-

-Espera, hay algo aún mas raro que un licantropo y es una licantropo embarazada- Añadió Rosalie

-De ninguna manera- gruñí- no puedes sugerir tal cosa no pienso exponer a Leah iré yo y punto final-

-No Jacob, iré yo, es mi desición yo quiero ayudar, tu me has ayudado en mucho es mi turno de hacerlo- Explico Leah

-Pero...- trate de rebatir su desición

-Lo siento Jake, pero es algo que quiero hacer es la manera de pagarle a tu familia de vampiros por lo que ellos hicieron por mi- Dijo Leah muy determinada y yo sabía muy bien que cuando Leah toma una desición nada la hará cambiar de opinión.

-Bien- me rendí - pero no irás sola-

-Eso mismo esperaba- Añadió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

* * *

**N/F: Hola...!!!**

**Primero que nada mil gracias por leerme, por los reviews, por los alertas, por todo...!!!**

**Estoy muy feliz de que les guste lo que escribo y espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Como en todos los caps me disculpo por el retardo e intentare actualizar mas seguido.**

**Hasta pronto.  
**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


	12. La carta

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**LA CARTA**

**Jacob Pov.**

Estaba decidido retrasariamos lo mas que pudieramos nuestra visita a Italia a "entrenter" al rey de los vampiros: Aro.Y llevabamos casi dos meses y tiempo era por una parte bueno y por otra malo ya que tenia mucho tiempo para pensar, no estaba tan aterrado por la visita como deberia, no podia sacarmela de la cabeza por mas de cinco segundos. Al principio podia continuar con mi vida mas o menos siempre pensando en ella pero con el tiempo se puso cada vaz mas deprimente el asunto. Deje de entrar en fase perdi las ganas de vivir, nuevamente me preguntaba que haria una bala en mi cerebro. Estaba seguro de que el Mayor Calmado Withlock tendria algunas armas o si no yo mismo podria comprarlas pero no me dejarian intentarlo.

Nessie era un pensamiento recurrente al que mi mente volvia una y otra vez, intentaba tomar diferentes caminos pero todos me llevaban a ella.

Mi vida sin ella no era nada.

Nessie. Nessie. ¿Donde estas?

-Jake, ella esta bien- Me decia Leah cada determinado tiempo intentando calmarme. Hacia dias que no me levantaba del sillon y todo este tiempo ella habia estado conmigo, supongo que es lo que ella hubiera querido que hicieran por ella cuando Sam la dejo. El timbre de la puerta se oyo claro y fuerte pero yo no me levante a ver quien era por que quien quiera que fuera no era tan importante como Nessie.

-No te preocupes yo abrire la puerta- Dijo Jasper, estos ultimos dias el se habia quedado cerca de mi para controlar mi humor. No me agradaba mucho que me controlara. Por eso una vez que se alejo me deje ser total y completamente miserable.

Al parecer su trabajo era no dejarme ser miserable pues una ola de calma llego desde la puerta.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto sorprendido, la ola de calma se termino.

-¿Nessie?- pregunte en voz baja.

-No. Soy Nahuel.- Dijo un chico moreno mientras entraba a la habitacion.

-¿Que demonios haces tu aqui?- pregunte furiosamente

-Vengo a traer noticias sobre Nessie- Aclaro el chico. Eso fue como un balde de agua fria sobre mi cabeza los oidos comenzaron a zumbarme cada vez mas al punto que lo unico que pude escuchar fue: "Ella esta bien"

-¿Donde esta?- pregunte intentando olvidar esos molestos zumbidos

-No te lo puedo decir, pero no esta lejos como creen- dijo intentando darme animos.

-Quiero verla- exigi, el simplemente nego con la cabeza.

-Ella no quiere ver a nadie-

-Pero... ¿Por que se fue?¿te dijo algo?- pregunto Bells

-No me ha dicho por que se fue sin embargo se la pasa hablando de un nuevo comienzo de olvidar y continuar-

-Olvidar y continuar...- repeti

-¿Le puedes dar algo por nosotros?- pregunto Alice

-Si claro- respondio el muchacho.

-Toma- dijo y le dio un sobre. Nahuel se despidio de todos y se fue.

Nuevamente estaba divido por un lado estaba feliz de que estuviera bien pero ¿olvidar y continuar? ¿olvidar que o a quien?

Una semana paso y el timbre sono mientras miraba al vacio como de constumbre. Esta vez no me moleste en ver quien era por que estaba seguro que no seria Nessie.

-Jake, Nahuel tiene una carta para ti- Dijo Leah lentamente, Nahuel me dio un trozo de papel. Las manos me temblaban cuando la recibi. No la podia abrir. Habia alcanzado un nuevo nivel de patetico.

-Permiteme- dijo Leah al tiempo que abria el sobre. -Aqui tienes- Tome la carta y la comence a leer. Lo primero que note fue que la perfeccion de la caligrafia de Nessie se habia ido, parecia como si intentara escribir lo mas rapido posible.

_"Jake:_

_Disculpame por haber huido de esta manera, no sabia que te afectaria tanto. En verdad no lo sabia. Supongo que estas preocupado por mi pero no lo estes me encuentro fantastica con Nahuel, de hecho las cosas no podrian ir mejor.  
_

_ No me busques no es necesario. Por favor continua con tu vida que yo continuare la mia y la continuare con los de mi tipo, asi como tu lo has hecho._

_Dile a Mama y a Papa que lamento haberlos preocupado._

_Hasta siempre Jacob._

_Te quiere Renesme Cullen"_

_-_Comence a temblar como si fuera a entrar en fase_- _No escuchaba nada mas que la voz de Nessie diciendome que no la buscara "_ me encuentro fantastica con Nahuel_" Nahuel... Lo odio.

-¡Tu!- grite y me avalance sobre Nahuel pero antes de que lo pudiera si quiera tocar Esme, Alice y Bella se lo llevaron Rosalie fue la unica que se quedo, me miraba con pena.

-¿Que demonios me ves? - pregunte al tiempo que le arrojaba lo primero que encontre a mano. Todo era caos, todos hablaban todos gritaban necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba silencio.

-¡No lo hagas!- Escuche que Edward le decia a alguien pero no le tome importancia.

Sali corriendo de la habitacion y deje que el calor inhundara mi espina.

Mi mente no era el lugar calmado que esperaba aun podia escuchar todo en especial lo fuerte que mi corazon palpitaba, los golpes que este daba contra mi pecho. Cada golpe dolia mas que el anterior.

* * *

**N/F: Hola...!!!**

**Primero que nada mil gracias por leerme, por los reviews, por los alertas, por todo...!!!**

**Estoy muy feliz de que les guste lo que escribo y espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Como en todos los caps me disculpo por el retardo e intentare actualizar mas seguido.**

**Hasta pronto.  
**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


	13. Fuego y Hielo

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**FUEGO Y HIELO.**

**Jacob Pov.**

Me detuve a tomar un poco de aire y a esperar que mi ritmo cardiaco regresara a la normalidad, un par de minutos no harian diferencia en mi carrera de huida. Pero el dolor no disminuia, escuchaba mi respiracion cada vez mas acelerada en lugar de ser mas calmada.

Estuve quieto escuchando esa respiracion extraña un buen rato.

Luego me di cuenta de algo: Esa no era mi respiracion. Ese no era mi dolor. Este era el dolor de alguien mas. Me concentre bastante intentando ver a quien pertenecia la molestia pero en mente no habia nadie, no habia un solo sonido. Comence a correr por el mismo camino por el que habia venido. Entonces la escuche. Fue un jadeo, un doloroso jadeo que decia mi nombre.

_¿Leah? _pense pero no tuve respuesta.

Corri durante un rato hasta que la encontre. La loba gris estaba tirada a un lado de un arbol. Parecia como si la hubieran golpeado me recordo esa lucha en el bosque de Forks aquella vez yo la habia ayudado pero ahora habia llegado muy tarde.

_Leah ¿que ocurre? ¿Quien te hizo esto? _Le pregunte mentalmente pero ella no respondio. Esto no estaba bien ¿Que hago?¿Que hago?

Me acerque a ella y la movi un poco con la nariz. Ah a veces no es muy bueno ser un lobo. Cambie de forma para ayudarla ya que ni mis patas ni mi gran nariz eran muy utiles.

Estuve un rato pensando en que hacer, necesitaba ayuda pero ¿Quien te puede ayudar en medio del bosque? Tenia que sacarla de aqui.

-Leah- dije mientras alzaba su cabeza esperando a que recobrara el conocimiento.

-Por favor cambia de forma, no puedo arrastrarte por el bosque asi- le pedi en cuanto abrio los ojos. Sabia que estaria desnuda y sabia bien que a ella le molestaria que la viera pero... No podia cargar una loba kilometros y kilometros.

-No quiero- respondio en un jadeo haciendo eco a mis pensamientos

-No te voy a dejar tirada aqui y no te puedo cargar siendo una loba-

-No quiero- repitio

-Ni aunque entre en fase podre contigo- Le explique con un poco de sarcasmo supongo que no esta tan mal si sigue siendo la misma Leah gruñona y necia.

-Deacuerdo...- Dijo pesadamente

-No vere mas de lo necesario, lo prometo- No traia ropa amarrada a su pata, supongo que en verdad lo estaba intentando dejar,¡Que tonto eres Jacob Black! claro que lo habia dejado si no lo hubiera echo el tiempo no podria haber transcurrido en su cuerpo.

Le ayude a pararse y volvio a su forma humana intente no mirarla pero no pude evitarlo, esto seria dificil. Desabroche mi camisa y se la di, seguro que la cubriria lo suficiente ya que ella era pequeña y mi camisa era muy grande. Con suerte no habria visto mi sonrojo o me lo reclamaria por siempre.

La carge en mis brazos y comence a correr de vuelta a la casa.

No representaba un reto fisico el cargala pero era complicado justificar cada movimiento de mi cuerpo para que no le causara dolor eso me recordo cuando Bella necesitaba que su esposo la cargara a todos lados cuando estaba embarazada... Nessie.

Nessie...

¿Donde estara?

-Jake ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto Leah, me senti honestamente agradecido por su distraccion.

-A buscar a la unica persona que puede ayudarte-

**Nessie Pov**

Cuando vi llegar a Nahuel con mis tias y mi madre lo quise matar. Sabia que no podia confiar en el, lo sabia. Con suerte y ellas aun no me habrian visto aun y considerando que la tia Alice no me puede ver intente esconderme.

-¿Que hacemos en el muelle?- pregunto Alice

-Es lo que intentaba decirles no esta tan lejos como ustedes creen todo este tiempo ha estado en la isla Esme-

Traidor, ¿Como puede decirles todo eso?

Bien Nahuel lo habia arruinado y ¿ahora que haria?

Necesitaba irme a algun lugar donde pudiera estar sola. Pero ¿a donde?

El celular de mi madre comenzo a sonar, era mi padre, lo supe por el tono que le habia puesto

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto mi madre -Deacuerdo estaremos ahi en un momento-

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto la tia Rosalie

-Edward necesita mis conocimientos de veterinaria- Dijo mi madre. ¿Veterinaria? Mi madre habia estudiado veterinaria para ayudar a Jake en caso de emergencia ya que Carlisle y Edward lo podian cuidar siendo humano pero siendo lobo no.

Jake... ¿Le habria pasado algo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces comence el camino de regreso a casa.

**Jacob Pov**

Camine en circulos por una eternidad, mire el reloj por milecima vez para entontrarme con que solo habia pasado una hora. Mi mente estaba echa un lio no podia concentrarme en una sola cosa mas bien una sola persona. Mi mente vagaba desde una muchacha de piel blanca y risos marrones hasta una mujer morena de cabello lacio y negro. Las dos eran simplemente diferentes, las dos representaban sentimientos diferentes pero similares a la vez pero ¿como algo puede ser diferente y similar?

Nessie ¿Donde estas?

Leah ¿Como estas?

Una huyo y esta bien.

Una se quedo y casi muere.

Una mitad vampiro.

Una mujer lobo

Me sente en el piso esperando respuestas.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte a Edward despues de una hora de angustia

-Esta bien-

_¿Esta bien? ¿solo esta bien?_

-Es dificil de explicar-

_Comienza._

-Cuando la trajiste ya habia comenzado el proceso de curacion y ahora no tiene nada, Carlisle y yo la revisamos varias veces pero no tiene nada malo, mi padre supone que su nueva condicion hizo dificil cambiar de forma. Quisiera revisarla en forma de lobo pero seria peligroso para los dos- Explico Edward como si esto ya lo hubiera repetido un millon de veces.

_OK... Entonces ¿no hay nada de que preocuparse?_

-No, deberia de estar bien-

_¿Puedo verla?_

-Claro-

Abri la puerta y ahi estaba Leah en una cama con cara de fastidio escuchando las indicaciones del Doctor Carlisle. Me sente a su lado en la cama pero no me miro.

-Eso es todo. Si quieres puedes bajar ya, no necesitas estar acostada todo el dia solo tomalo con calma- Dijo Carlisle y se fue.

-Este Jake...- Comenzo Leah una vez que estuvimos solos

-No te preocupes, no fue nada- Respondi y la mire a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan diferentes a los de Nessie.

Espere afuera mientras Leah se vestia. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos dirigiendose hacia donde yo estaba supuse que era Bella.

-Ya todo esta bien Bella- Dije y me quede helado al ver a quien pertenecian esos pasos

-Hola Jake- Dijo Nessie y todo el sufrimiento anterior toda la desdicha de esos dias en los que ella no estuvo desaparecieron, crei que cuando la volveria a ver estaria molesto, la odiaria pero no es asi. No la puedo odiar la amo demaciado. Odiarla seria como odiarme a mi mismo por que ella es parte de mi. Pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mi, despues de todo ella puede elegir y yo no.

-Estaba pensando Jake- Comenzo a decir Leah cuando salio de la habitacion pero al ver a Nessie no continuo con lo que estaba diciendo y se limito a mirarme.

Fuego o hielo.

Vampiro o licantropo.

La historia se repite.

Me sentia como si estuviera en una extraña y bizarra caricatura de mi vida.

-Creo que me ire- Dijo Nessie. Dio media vuelta y comenzo a andar.

El simple pensamiento de perderla otra vez era un dolor agudo en mi corazon. Sin pensarlo dos veces comence a caminar detras de ella y luego recorde algo, alguien: Leah. No la podia abandonar pero tampoco podia dejar que Nessie se marchara.

Es algo complicado tener en la mente a dos mujeres que te importan tanto. Y es aun mas complicado tener que escojer a una.

* * *

**N/F: Hola...!!!**

**Lo se habia prometido una actualizacion mas rapida, en verdad que lo intente pero lo escribi como mil veces y no me gustaba el resultado. Este fue el que me parecio menos patetico.**

**Tambien se que el titulo es parte del ultimo libro... me parecio que era apropiado para este capitulo ustedes que opinan?  
**

**Disculpen por tardar siglos.**

**Gracias por leer los desvarios de mi mente.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Gracias por los alertas.**

**Gracias por añadirme a sus listas de historias favoritas y autores favoritos.  
**

**Los veo en el siguiente capitulo....!!  
**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


	14. Es bueno estar en casa

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Es bueno estar en casa**

**Jacob PoV**

_Es algo complicado tener en la mente a dos mujeres que te importan tanto. Y es aun mas complicado tener que escojer a una._

No podia escojer a Leah, yo no estaba predestinado a ella, ella no era la persona de la cual yo habia imprimado. Mi vida esta con Nessie, pero ella me abandono, rompio mi corazon y eso no esta bien, cuando amas a alguien no le haces daño.

Quiero irme con Nessie por que la amo, pero quiero vengarme, no quiero estar con alguien que me ha abandonado.

Quiero estar con Leah, por que siempre ha estado conmigo, aunque no la amo.

Mi vida era Nessie, pero no quiero una vida que me abandone por largos periodos de tiempo y sin mayor explicacion.

Sentia como si mi cuerpo fuera jalado en dos direcciones completamente diferentes a pesar de considerarme una persona muy fuerte sentia como si me fuera a quebrar en cualquier instante. Tendir que preguntarle al Doctor Carlisle si es posible que la columna de una persona se parta en dos verticalmente.

¿Es posible que una persona que imprime se enamore de otra persona completamente diferente?

Debo investigar eso. Solo.

-¿Les importaria dejarme solo?- Dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Leah se limito a regresar a su habitacion en silecio. Nessie se quedo frente a mi mirandome fijamente con sus ojos de oro, mirarlos fijamente fue como perderse en un lugar donde todo es de oro donde el oro no vale nada y aun asi lo es todo. Me dedido una sonrisa triste, tan triste que mi fuerza de voluntad casi se pierde, lo unico que me evito caer de rodillas fue el poco orgullo Quileute que me quedaba, el poco orgullo yo nunca he sido orgulloso creoq ue eso es parte de la influencia de Leah, Leah que esta detras de la puerta a mi derecha.

-Puedes tener todo el tiempo que quieras- Dijo Nessie casi ahogandose con las palabras. En ese momento quise abrazarla y decirle que no tenia por que estar triste pero supe que si la tocaba seria como perderme en el mundo del oro por siempre.

Comence a caminar hacia la planta baja, rodee a Nessie con cuidado de no tocarla en lo mas minimo y una vez fuera del alcance de su vista mire hacia atras. Grave error. Ya que ahi seguia de pie, inmovil cual estatua de marfil en dureza y en color.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- Dijo una voz masculina, ella volteo a mirarme y fue cuando me di cuenta de que esa era mi voz, se limito a sonreir.

-Es bueno estar en casa- respondio y comenzo a caminar hacia su habitacion. Senti el impulso de correr tras ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos pero, no podia.

Queria pero no queria.

**Nessie Pov.**

No podia culpar a Jacob por no querer estar conmigo. Era lo correcto, el debia cuidar de Leah.

El debia estar con los de su especie y yo con los de la mia, cualquiera que fuera la mia.

Camine hacia mi habitacion despues de que Jacob pidio espacio. No solo me lo pidio a mi si no a Leah tambien ¿eso debe ser algo bueno? o ¿malo?

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- Me dijo Jacob, escuchar su voz con tal cariño y nostalgia me hizo olvidar todo lo demas lo de Leah o de Nahuel.

Casi no pude cumplir con su peticion de espacio al ver sus ojos oscuros, profundos y sinceros llenos de un calido sentimiento de bienvenida, no era mentira, no era fingido ni por cortesia era realmente lo que el sentia. En verdad le importaba, tal vez no de la manera en que yo queria pero le importaba. No pude evitar sonreir al pensar que yo solo soy una adolecente que esta enamorada por primera vez, un amor platonico diria mi Tio Jasper con su titulo de psicologia.

Es bueno estar en el lugar donde se pertence en el lugar donde casa uno tiene un don especial, donde se puede ser uno mismo, donde se puede estar con los que se ama...

-Es bueno estar en casa- Dije en voz baja y continue caminando hacia mi habitacion antes de que dijera algo de lo que probablemente me arrepentiria toda mi vida, no podia perder a un amigo solo por que estoy enamorada de el. Creo que lo que ocurrio antes entre nosotros en verdad nunca ocurrio o fue uno de mis ultimos sueños o solo fue por simpatia, lastima o lo que sea que Jake estuviera pensando.

Era extra perder a un amigo por un tonto enamoramiento, era tonto creer en las leyendas, era tonto creer que el podria quererme por sobre ella.

Entre a mi habitacion y cerre la puerta tras de mi con un sonido sordo. Era tan extraño estar de vuelta en casa, estraño pero bueno, pero aun asi extraño. Me recoste en mi cama, las cosas seguian extrañas, me cubri con mis cobertores esperando desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Despues de estar varios dias en mi habitacion y salir pocas veces a pasar el tiempo con mi familia o con mis diversos hobbies. Casi no habia visto Jacob, me habia pedido espacio. Nos habia pedido espacio. Desde mi ventana habia visto varias veces a Leah caminando por el jardin ese fue el unico trato que tuve con los quileute. De alguna manera la envidiaba, ella tenia algo de Jacob y yo no tenia nada.

* * *

**N/F: Hola...!!!**

**Me tarde años lo se, ah ya no se ni para k m disculpo si de seguro ya me odian.**

**La escuela no me deja escribir, mis animos no me dejan escribir. **

**No estoy de humor para escribir mucho.**

**Bye.  
**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


	15. Jacob y nessie

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob PoV**

Esto ya estaba llegando a otro nivel de tonteria. No comprendo por que sigo dandole vueltas al asunto si en verdad no hay nada que girar las cosas son como son. Predestinadas o no debia de tomar una desicion por que esta tonteria ya estaba comenzando a hartarme y a afectar a toda la familia: Edward ya estaba cansado de escuchar mis monologos internos, Alice estaba cansada de que el futuro cambiara cada dos minutos con mis desiciones cambiantes pero quien mas sufria era Jasper el humor de la casa lo estaba volviendo loco y bueno por un lado fastidiar a un vampiro es divertido pero ya no lo es, ya hasta me esta dando lastima, me da no se que en pensar que hay alguien que siente lo mismo que yo.

¡Solo escoge una Jacob Black! me gritaba a mi mismo

No puedo escoger solo una, tengo que escoger la correcta tengo que pensar bien todas las consecuencias posibles, los pros y los contras.

Si escogo a Nessie. Si escogo a Leah.

No puedo escoger a Nessie, me abandono y nada me asegura que no lo volvera a hacer. Pero ¿en verdad puedo no escogerla? ella es mi imprimacion, no puedo dejarla a un lado, la imprimacion es una condena, no puedo dejarla o ¿si?

No puedo escoger a Leah por que cuando las cosas se vallan al demonio la herire mas, se que todo se ira al demonio por que hay alguna extraña razon cosmica por la cual, demonios, no puedo ser feliz nunca.

Nessie y que me deje en un par de ¿dias, años...?

Leah y ¿herirla cuando todo este mal?

No puedo escoger a ninguna de las dos y no puedo no escoger.

¡Solo escoge una Jacob Black!

Esta bien, escogeria una, sin pensarlo mas, sin dudarlo mas, solo una, una desicion, que sea una desicion espontanea y ya. No sera tan espontanea si lo sigo pensando.

¡Solo escoge una Jacob Black!

**Leah PoV**

No se que es lo que este pensando Jacob, en verdad ya me tiene harta esta situacion no puedo sostener mas la tension en la casa, todos caminan de un lado para otro preocupados o simplemente se convierten en las estatuas de marmol que siempre han sido y se quedan inmoviles durante mucho tiempo.

Jacob debe de elegir su imprimacion, no se en verdad como quede enredada en esto, no lo entiendo. Solo espero que haga lo correcto.

Debo de hablar con ellos. ¡Cuanto drama han generado los dos! creo que en eso son perfectos el uno para el otro. Pense mientras caminaba hacia la habitacion de Jacob.

-Jake... tenemos que hablar- me senti estupida hablandole a una puerta cerrada pero aun asi supuse que el me escucharia, pero no respondio.

-hablo en serio- dije y ya molesta abri la puerta

-¿sigues sin comprender el termino no eres bienvenida verdad?- pregunto Jake con una media sonrisa

-Hey ¿que ha cambiado? ¿por que la sonrisa?- pregunte bromeando un poco

-todo ha cambiado- me respondio tranquilamente

-ah ¿en serio?- pregunte escepticamente

-si-

-¿entonces ya nos dejamos de ahogar en un vaso de agua?-

-tecnicamente- dijo secamente

-ok...-

-ven, tenemos que buscar a alguien- dijo y comenzo a jalarme de un brazo

**Nessie PoV**

¿Puedes amar a alguien a pesar de que ese alguien ame a alguien mas? La respuesta es si.

Aunque Jake escoga a Leah, lo seguire amando.

He imprimado de el y aunque al principio paresca una condena, no lo es, el tener a alguien a quien amar desde siempre es algo maravilloso, puede que las opciones se limiten pero solo necesitas opciones cuando no estas seguro de que esa es la persona y para mi Jake es esa persona asi no quiero a nadie mas, no quiero conocer a nadie mas, no quiero a Nahuel, no quiero a ninguno de los chicos que me envian cartas y presentes el dia de san valentin, yo solo quiero a una persona, a un hombre, a un hombre lobo y ese es Jake.

No me importa si ese bebe es de Jake no me importa si no lo es, Jake cuidara de ella y eso debe significar que la escogio.

-Nessie ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Jake, su voz me sobresalto

-claro- dije intentando fingir indiferencia. Jake y Leah entraron, el la llevaba de la mano. No era una buena señal.

-Sientense las dos- nos indico

-Ok- murmuro Leah

-Estoy molesto contigo por haber huido asi, estuve inutilizado durante mucho tiempo en el sofa de la sala preguntandome si estabas bien, si te habias ido por mi culpa si ibas a volver-

Intente abrir la boca para discutir eso con el pero me pidio que me callara

-Si te escogiera me harias daño- concluyo

-Deacuerdo- murmure tristemente

-No te puedo escoger a ti, Leah, por que he imprimado de Nessie- comenzo a decirle

-No esperaba que me escogieras, no tienes por que escogerme a mi- añadio la Quileute con una sonrisa- Escogela a ella, es tu imprimacion-

-La escogi a ella- dijo Jake rapidamente.

A ella, a ella ¿quien?

-En realidad no la escogi por que estamos predestinados pero bien... tu sabes despues de toda la confusion este... ¿Nessie?- escuche que Jake balbuceaba a lo lejos, mi cerebro se habia derretido, ¿es eso posible?

-¿Nessie?- pregunto Jake

-¿Yo?- pregunte

-¿Conoces alguna otra Nessie?- dijo bromeando

No lo podia creer, me habia esogido pero... Algo no estaba bien

* * *

**N/F: Esta vez si me tarde bastante en publicar pero he tenido unos problemas con la computadora y aparte unas situaciones personales un poco complicadas, espero actualizar pronto ya que tengo dos semanas de vacasiones, lo se siemopre digo lo mismo pero no quiero publicar nada mediocre ni ya saben.. espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, grax x todo como siempre.**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


	16. No me esperaba eso

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie PoV**

_-¿Nessie?- pregunto Jake_

_-¿Yo?- pregunte_

_-¿Conoces alguna otra Nessie?- dijo bromeando_

_No lo podia creer, me habia esogido pero... Algo no estaba bien_

A pesar de que Jake me habia escogido seguia sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, es como cuando te olvidas de algo y sabes que olvidaste algo pero no recuerdas que. Jacobe me abrazo fuertemente pero yo no respondi, sabia que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

-Creo que yo me alejare de aqui antes de que la lluvia radioactiva de su felicidad me salpique- Dijo Leah

Entonces me golpeo como un ladrillo en la cabeza, bueno no un ladrillo en realidad por que no me haria gran daño ni me causaria molestia alguna pero este era un ladrillo de un tipo diferente, como si me hubiera comido un troxo gigantesco de hielo, senti como mi alma fue desde lo mas alto a lo mas bajo, Leah.

No puedo quedarme con Jake por que el debe de cuidar del pequeño de Leah, el tiene que ser responsable no puede hacerle eso a un niñño pequeño, el no tiene la culpa.

-Jake pero tu...- comence a decir

-Lo se es mi culpa no puedo creer que tonto fui- Se disculpo

-No eso no es lo que...-

-Tambien se que debi de haber dejado el drama- Continuo

Sabia que no era correcto dejarlo que el solo se flagelara con sus disculpas, sabia que todo tenia un sentido y que en gran parte habia sido mi culpa, tenia que decirlo todo o nos dañaria mas, tenia que ser honesta y no habia tiempo que perder, no podia permitir que un niño se quedara sin un padre que lo quiera 1, 2...

-Quiero que dejes de diculparte y que me dejes, ve con Leah, ve con tu hijo ellos te necesitan mas que yo y se que tu seras feliz con ellos- Dije rapidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces para no arrepentirme

-Yo nunca te dejare- afirmo

-Vete con tu familia, con tu hijo- Casi suplique

-Yo no tengo ningun hijo, a menos que tu... lo cual es practicamente imposible dado que nosotros nunca...-

- Yo no, Leah si-

-Ja ja ja ja. Nessie y no soy el padre- me respondio

-Pero...- comence a discutir pero comenzo a empujarme fuera de la habitacion hasta la sala donde estaba la Quileute

-Bien Nessie repitele lo que me has dicho antes sobre su bebe- me indico Jake intentando no reir

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Leah un poco molesta

-¿Ese bebe es de Jake?- pregunte un poco ofendia por el poco interes con el que Jake estaba tomando este tema.

-Ja ja ja ja- Comenzo a reir la Quileute, yo me moleste un poco

-ah disculpa ¿era en serio?- pregunto confundida

-Si- respondio Jacob intentando poner una cara seria

-Oh... Dios... No... ¿Como puedes?...¿Y luego con Jacob?... Nosotros nunca... Que asco- Balbuceo

-¿Eso responde tu duda?- Pregunto un sonriente Jake

-No, por que los escuche ella dijo que seria un alfa innato y luego tu prometiste hacerte cargo de el...- intente explicar

-El...- comenzo a explicar Leah

-O ella- Corrigio Jake

-El o ella sera un alfa innato por mi "pedigri"- explico aciendo muecas ante la palabra pedigri

-¿Por que prometiste cuidar de el o ella si no es tuyo?- pregunte agresivamente

-Esa es una larga historia Nessie- Dijo Jake un poco mas serio pero sin perder la sonrisa

-Quiero saberla- exigi

-Yo... este...- comenzo Leah

-No, Leah te hara mal, tranquila- Dijo Jake preocupado

-Esta bien Jake, merece saberlo- Sentencio Leah

-Sientate- me ordeno Jake y nos sentamos juntos en un sillon, el paso su brazo sobre mis hombros, era extraño tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente.

-Cuando me fui de la Reserva Quileute conoci a un chico, crei que el era el ideal el y yo no imprimamos por que el no es Quileute ni de ninguna otra reserva me parecio bien por que asi yo misma controlaba mi destino, todo iba de viento en popa hasta que decidi contarle la verdad sobre mi, el no lo soporto y ...- No pudo continuar hablando por lo que Jake me indico que salieramos

-Esta bien Leah- Dijo mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro -Yo terminare la historia, cuando te sientas mejor volveremos-

Al parecer Jake ya sabia que hacer cuando ella se deprimia, cuando tocaban el tema del novio de Leah.

Salimos lentamente hacia el jardin caminamos en linea recta y entramos al garage de Jake. Hacia tanto que no estaba en el garage que parecian años.

-El novio de Leah no lo tomo muy bien y bueno, digamos que Carlisle lo tuvo que poner en una institucion mental por un tiempo, justo cuando estaba haciendose a la idea de que su novio estaba confinado a una habitacion de paredes de goma descubrio que estaba embarazada. Cuando me entere me senti muy feliz por ella, yo sabia cuan importante era para ella tener un hijo y como el padre esta controlado con sedantes yo decidi hacerme cargo de el o ella- Me explico vez no podia dudar de que era la verdad sus ojos me lo decian, me miraba de una manera que lo hacia ver mucho mayor y me hacia darme cuenta de que ahora que sabia la verdad me sentia mal, parecia que todo lo que habia pensado era una tonteria, me hacia darme cuenta de lo inmadura que era.

Envidiaba Leah por tener algo de Jacob, ella no tendria un bebe de Jake no tendria un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros, ella tendria un bebe de un hombre del que creyo estar enamorada, un hombre que no se quedo con ella y yo odiando a Jake por querer cuidar al bebe, era una tonta y Jake era el mejor de todos los hombres, Leah era afortunada de tenerlo para cuidar de ella y de su...

-Lamento haber malinterpretado todo, tambien me siento mal por tratar asi a Leah y por pensar mal de ustedes, me siento terrible por ella su novio, su bebe, pero por sobre todo me siento mal por haberte causado tanto dolor- Las ultimas palabras no se entendieron de los sollozos que salian de mi boca sin que me hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

-Nessie, tranquila- Comenzo a canturrear Jake con su voz gruesa mientras me abrazaba, el me consolaba como la niña pequeña que era, el siempre estaba conmigo, siempre lo habia estado y siempre lo estaria.

* * *

**N/F: Wiuiii premio para mi, actualice en menos de un año hehehhe**

**espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, grax x todo como siempre.**

**hasta prontooo**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-**

* * *


End file.
